Unlucky
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Angel finally gets fed up with Spike and kicks him out. Bored and looking for something to do, Spike heads to London on to find girl trouble that could lead to his end. please R&R!
1. Spike get the hell away from me!

Unlucky

By: Kai C.

Kai: Well, here it is (Spike and Angel give a drum roll) My first "Angel" Fan Fic!

Yami Bakura: (blinks) What, did you get sick of me already Kai?

Kai: Actually yes...but not to sick of you to not make you do the disclaimer.

Yami Bakura: (mutters) First she insults me then she says, "Do the disclaimer Bakura" what a brat.

Kai: Do it!

Yami Bakura: Fine, Kai doesn't own "Angel" there for don't sue her even though her idea is lame as always

Kai: But I am saving up to buy Spike!

Chapter 1: Spike, get out!

"Spike!" Angel roared as he turned to face the young blonde-haired vampire, "get the hell out of my office!" he picked up a wooden stake that had been sitting on his desk and held it in a threatening manner towards Spike.

"Whoa now mate." Spike replied holding his hands up in defense, "no need to get hasty." he backed away from Angel slowly fearing for his safety just a bit.

Angel lowered the stake but continued to glare at Spike, "I'm tired of you always being a nuisance to everyone." he sighed as he took a seat behind his desk.

Spike just rolled his eyes at the comment, "A nuisance to everyone...or just you, Peaches." he used his nickname for Angel to piss him off. Spike took out a cigarette and his silver Zippo from the pocket of his duster and waited for the other vampire's response.

"Don't call me that Spike." Angel snapped, "And wait does it matter to you anyway?" Angel paused as he watched Spike flick his ashes onto his desk, "You're annoying...end of story. So just get the hell out of my office, get the hell out of my city and while you're at it why don't you get the hell out of my life Spike!"

The blonde-haired vampire stood silent for a moment while Angel's words sunk in, sure he had pissed off the other vampire on numerous occasions, but never like this. "You want me to leave Angel? Then fine I'll leave, just don't come crying to me when you need help rescuing your little scooby club or whatever the hell you call yourselves." And with that Spike stormed out of Angel's office and down the hall towards the elevator.

"Go ahead Spike!" Angel shouted from the doorway, "It's not like anyone's going to miss you anyway!"

"Where yah going Blondiebear?" Harmony inquired as she stood up from her desk and glanced at Spike.

"Out." Was the cold response she got before Spike took off in the elevator to god knows where.

Just then, Wesley and Fred appeared by Harmony's desk with a look of confusion written on their faces. "What was that all about?" Wes questioned, looking at Harmony hoping she would give them some clue as to why Spike had just took off like that.

Harmony just gave the ex-watcher a shrug as she sorted some files on her desk. "Your guess is as good as mine Wes," she admitted, handing some of the folders over to Wesley, "but would you mind bring these to Angel? Maybe he'll know what's going on with Spike."

"Sure thing Harmony!" Fred replied in her usual cheery tone, then she and Wes took a little walk to find Angel.

Kai: Wow, for once my first chapter turned out okay

Yami Bakura: (rolls eyes) Yeah and you didn't take forever and a day on it too.

Kai: (glares) Shut up! No one asked you, plus you're not even in this fic.

Yami Bakura: . . .

Spike: (looks at Yami B) Who is that?

Kai: An annoying muse that won't go away.

Spike: Can I eat him?

Angel: (face fault) Didn't that chip in your head teach you anything Spike?

Spike: No, not really and I don't have the chip anymore. I'm a vampire with a soul! Sticks out tongue

Yami Bakura: A vampire with a soul...how lame is that.

Spike: (glares) Piss off.

Kai: (sweatdrops) Please read and review!


	2. To England I go!

Unlucky

By: Kai C.

Kai: (grins) Yay! Chapter 2 is up and running!!! And I already have 1 review!

Yami Bakura: (blinks) why do people keep encouraging you?

Kai: Because they like my stories, stupid! Thanks MarcusTheBloody for the nice review, I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well!

Spike: He stole my bloody name!

Angel: No, you go by Spike now dimwit1 

Spike: (pouts) it's still mine though

Kai: (rolls eyes) ignore him Marcus, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R/R! Disclaimer Please!

Spike: (mutter) the nibblet doesn't own anything except for Destany.

"This has got to be the stupidest ideas I have ever concocted!" Spike fumed to himself as he adjusted himself in the cramped quarters of the suitcase he was traveling in. "Bloody Angel...got me into this bloody mess...the next time I bloody see him I swear, well I don't know what I'll do but it will be most unpleasant." the blonde-haired vampire continued to grumble not taking any notice to the baggage carriers complaining how heavy he was. The suitcase traveled down the chute and landed in landed on the baggage claim train. Spike waited until he heard no more humans around, then he unzipped the annoying, cramped suitcase that he had been in for God knows how long and stepped onto the floor. Spike glanced around for the nearest door, finally spotting one the vampire walked towards it stopping just outside the door to light a cigarette then he continued on his way only to walk out in the direct sunlight. "Bloody hell!" Spike cursed as he ran back inside the airport. Spike plopped himself in a chair in a huff, it would appear he was stuck there until nightfall.

"Come in!" Angel remarked not looking up from the stack of paper on his desk.

Wesley and Fred entered Angel's office each carrying a stack of files, "Hello Angel." Wes greeted, "Harmony told us to give you these files, where do you want them?" the ex-watcher paused and waited for the vampire's response.

"Over there is fine Wes." Angel said, glancing up at the pair. Wes walked to the small table Angel had just pointed out and set the files down, Fred followed, and then they both turned to face the other vampire with the same question floating in the back of their minds.

"What's wrong with Spike?" Fred blurted out, unable to control her curiosity. "What's with him just walking out like that?" she waited for an explanation for the blonde vampire's odd behavior.

"I kicked him out."

"You did what Angel?!" Wes and Fred exclaimed at the same time, "why?"

Angel rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe that they were making such a big deal about Spike. "He wasn't doing anything to help us; all he was doing was annoying me." Angel explained, "So I just told him to get the hell away from here."

"That's really cold, you know that, Angel", Fred stated folding her arms across her chest. "Even though you didn't like Spike that much, it's no reason to kick him out like that." Wesley nodded his head in agreement.

Angel shook his head at the two, "Well, what am I suppose to do with him then Fred?" the vampire asked

"Apologize to him Angel."

Angel blinked as if he hadn't heard Fred right, "You want me to apologize to Spike?" he exasperated.

Wes smirked. "Angel, you say that as if Fred asked you to perform a sacrifice or something." he stated, walking to the window and stealing a glance outside.

Angel sighed. "Yeah Wes, it's something like that," he agreed looking at Fred. "But if it really means that much to you, I'll apologize to Spike." the vampire paused before adding, "If I can stand him."

Fred gave Angel the biggest smile. "Thanks Angel," she replied giving the vampire a hug, "who knows, maybe you two could learn to get along."

Angel shrugged as he watched his two friends leave his office, "Me and Spike...get along...yeah right." he muttered to himself as he began to make a mental list of all the place the blonde vampire was likely to go to.

Spike paced around the door to the London airport; he was growing extremely restless with all the waiting around he was being forced to endure because of the damn sunlight. Taking notice that the sun had finally set in the sky, Spike went on the prowl in search of something to do that would take his mind off everything bothering him. Not really paying much attention to where he was going, he allowed his feet to take him to the nearest nightclub in London. Spike stopped, and turned his attention to the sign, it read The Apocalypse. "How fitting." he muttered strolling down the stairs, this looked as good a place as any to sit and get drunk. As he walked down the staircase the vampire took note of everything going on around him. The club was packed full of demons and humans alike; most where on the dance floor, moving to the beat of the music. Spike pushed his way through the dancing chaos and took a seat at the bar, ordering a Bloody Mary with extra blood of course.

"Now, what's a handsome vampire like you doing sitting all alone?" a female's voice stated. Spike turned in his seat to see a beautiful young woman with stick-straight brown hair that if the light from the club lights hit it just right you could see red streaks in it. The girl wore a shimmering silver halter-top that exposed her entire back and the ring she had in her bellybutton, she also wore form fitting black leather pants that showed off her every curve. Spike could feel his mouth hang open just a bit as he continued to stare into her green eyes when he finally got enough sense to say something to the girl.

"You got a name to go with all that sparkle, love?" Spike inquired, lighting a cigarette.

"Destany," the girl answered smiling at him, "and yours vampire?"

"Spike," he replied, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Spike..." Destany repeated, giving him a playful look. "Would you like to dance?"

Spike smirked at Destany, "Well, I'd like to do more then just dance, pet." he joked.

Destany just shook her head at Spike as she pulled him off his barstool. "Dance first...apartment later, vampire." she cooed as they took their places on the dance floor. Spike had never been much for dancing; there had only been a few times when he had ever danced in his life, but that was only because Drusilla had dragged him into it. Spike shook his head and focused on the music, he couldn't have memories of his former lover when there was a beautiful young woman shaking her butt at him.

_I could tell when I stepped in the room, and I saw you standing there._

Spike recognized the song almost immediately due to Dawn blasting all that pop music when he and Buffy were trying to have a conversation. He smiled at the though of the Summers sisters as he spun Destany out on the dance floor.

_Something about the way you moved couldn't help the way I stare. There was some mysterious force leading me here to you. Lead...me...to ...you._

Angel sighed as he pulled his jacket tighter around him as he walked along the sidewalk towards Spike's apartment. "I can't believe I'm wasting my time on him," he muttered as he walked up the stairs and knocked on Spike's door. "Spike!" Angel shouted, continuing to bang on the door. "Open the door Spike!" After all the banging and hollering, he still wasn't answering his door.

Thinking to himself that maybe Spike had gone and gotten himself into some kind of trouble, Angel tried the door; to his surprise he found that it was open so he walked in to take a peek around to see if there were any clues as to why Spike wasn't answering his door. Angel entered the small apartment to begin his search, which lead him to a laptop that was sitting on Spike's bed. "Sure, the one time he decides to listen to me." Angel sighed as he glanced at the lap top screen, which had information on tickets to London on it.

Kai: (sighs) That took a bit longer than expected

Yami bakura: It always does Kai. Wait, why am I still here?

Kai: (rolls eyes) Because you always raid my food stash dimwit!

Yami Bakura: Oh yeah...

Spike: Are you sure I can't eat him

Kai: Go for it

Spike: (chases Yami B around)

Angel: (sighs) You just had to encourage him didn't you?

Kai: please R&R!


	3. Sacrifice What?

Unlucky

By: Kai C.

Kai: (jumps up and down) Yay! I have 3 reviewers!

Yami Bakura: Yeppie fricken do Kai.

Kai: (sighs) And here I though Spike would have taken care you of by now

Yami Bakura:...

Spike: Well who are the reviewers from Nibblet?

Kai: (stares at Spike) Well there's one from gundam06seenity, who wants me to update and yet another kind one from Marcusthebloody who enjoys my dialog. (is happy) I'm glad everyone likes it so far.

Spike: Oh it's the guy who stole my bloody name.

Angel: (rolls eyes) Spike, we've been through this.

Kai: Disclaimer please!

Spike: Very well Pet, Kai doesn't own anything except Destany.

()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 3: Sacrifice What?

Spike groaned as he opened his eyes and from that moment on he wish that he hadn't opened them for he had a splitting headache that didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon and the taste of bitter almonds in his mouth. He also noticed that his wrists and ankles were chained to whatever he was laying on and that his prized duster jacket was missing in action. Spike continued to ponder his current situation when movement in the shadows caught his attention. Spike raised an eyebrow at the fact that Destany appeared to be the one making all the noises. "Oh so you're a whips-and-chains kind of girl," spike joked, smirking at Destany, who stood on the left side of him. "Well whatever gets you off, love."

Destany glared down at Spike. "I would hold your tongue if I were you, vampire." she warned as she pulled out a knife. "Unless you'd like me to cut it out for you." Destany held the knife close to Spike throat. Noticing the opportunity right in front of him, Spike bit down hard on Destany's arm, drawing blood.

"That's for stealing my duster, you bitch!" Spike spat, taking notice that the human had been the one that had thieved his jacket. "Now, since I'm guessing you're not planning on giving me any sexual favors, why am I chained up like this?"

Destany covered her bloodied arm with a cloth. "Because I plan to spill your blood as an offering to my creature that I plan to summon." she explained, smirking. "That's was plan from the very beginning when I noticed you at the club."

Spike rolled his eyes at her. "Oh goody! I get to be a sacrifice to some creature. That's just what I've always wanted to bloody be." he remarked sarcastically. "And you're getting your nasty blood all over my duster!"

Destany simply laughed at the vampire. "What does it matter to you Spike, you won't be wearing it anytime soon." she stated.

"But my duster!" Spike exasperated.

()()()()()()()()()()

"You know Angel, it doesn't matter how many of those you consume, you're not going to get drunk," Wesley commented, noticing that Angel was on a full out raid of the plane's mini bar.

"Yeah, I know Wes," Angel complained, taking another swig. "Stupid vampire constitution."

"Vampire what?" Gunn repeated for clarification.

Angel shook his head. "Never mind," he said.

"Are you afraid of flying, Angel?" Fred inquired, taking a seat next to the vampire.

Angel gave Fred a look. "Me...afraid of flying, yeah right, Fred," he denied smiling. "It's just the sooner we land this thing the better."

Wes smiled. "Well then, you'll be happy to know that we'll be landing in London soon, Angel," he informed, knowing that Angel would be pleased to hear the news.

Angel gave a sigh of relief as he felt the wheels of the plane touch the ground at Heathrow Airport. And Angel and his team walked out on to the nice solid runway. "It feels so nice to be on solid ground." he stated stomping his foot on the ground for good measure.

"You really don't like flying, do you, Angel?" Fred giggled

Angel gave her a glare. "Would you drop it already, Fred?" he asked. "We're not here to make fun of the fact that I dislike air transportation we're here to find to find Spike." Angel spat out the blonde vampire's name like it was a bug in his mouth.

Wes rolled his eyes at the two. "Well if you were Spike, what would you do in London?" he pondered

"Probably go to some night club and get drunk." Angel replied, Gunn nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then, let's go to the nearest club and start investigating boys!" Fred exclaimed, grabbing a map and taking a peek, "Here, this one looks promising. It's called The Apocalypse."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wes asked, "Let's go!"

()()()()()()()()()

Spike watched Destany with mild interest as she flipped through spell book after spell book. His mind drifted to the nights previous events, not exactly how he planned to spend his time in London, but at least he wasn't bored, not yet anyway. "Don't tell me you can't find the bloody spell you were going to use to sacrifice me with," he mocked, earning himself a dirty look.

Destany glared at Spike. "Shut up Spike!" she commanded. "Unless you like me to say to hell with the spell and silt your throat right now."

Spike shrugged to the best of his ability. "Go ahead, love," he insisted turning his head to look at her. "It won't kill me, it'll hurt like hell, but it still won't get rid of me."

Destany smiled at the comment. "No," she agreed. "But it would shut you up for awhile, unless you'd like me to use this handy stake I found in your pocket." she gave him a sadistic looking grin.

Spike sighed. "It's bad enough you drugged me and stole my duster, but did you have to dig through the pockets too?" he complained, eyeing his prized jacket.

Destany rolled her eyes at the loudmouth vampire. "Spike, if I hear one more word about your damn jacket I'm going to gag you." she threatened, going back to the book she was looking in.

"Well how about if I complain about my arms going numb?" Spike suggested. The only response he got back, however, was a book being thrown his way. "Ha! You missed!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well that really didn't give us any useful information to go on," Wesley commented as the group took a rest on a park bench. "We're no closer to finding Spike then we were when we got here."

"Yeah, so far all we have is Spike getting drunk and leaving with some chick," Gunn stated. "That's really not much to go on."

"Well, do we know what Spike's mystery date looks like?" Wes asked, glancing at Angel who seemed to be staring off into space. "Angel, are you alright?"

Angel turned his head to face Wes. "I smell blood," he muttered. "Spike's blood."

Gunn blinked a few times at Angel statement. "Spike's blood?" he repeated. "How can you..."

"Vampires have a very keen sense of smell," Wesley interrupted. "Which means, if Angel can smell Spike's blood he must be near by?"

"So if we just use Angel as a bloodhound, we'll be able to find Spike," Fred replied, standing up from the bench.

"Way to hurt my vampiric pride, Fred," Angel sighed, following Spike's scent. The rest of the group followed him down the street. "Let's go rescue BlondieBear from whatever he's gotten himself into."

()()()()()()()()()()

Kai: (sighs) Well, that was kind of a sucky ending to chapter 3

Angel: (pouts) you called me a bloodhound

Spike: Oh quit your complaining Nancy-boy

Angel: You know what Spike, I could just leave you there

Spike: You wouldn't

Kai: Play nice boys

Spike and Angel: Shut up kai!

Kai: (sweatdrops) Please R/R


	4. Get that Duster

Unlucky

By: Kai C.

Kai: (sighs) Well, my story is nearing the end guys.

Yami Bakura: Good, it's not coming soon enough.

Spike: Can it, or I'll have to stake yah.

Kai: Shut up it's time to dig into the reviewer box anyway.

Spike: Ooh...more of my adoring fans

Angel: A little full of yourself their Blondie Bear.

Spike: Shut up Angel!

Kai: (rolls eyes) Anyway...WolfSpiky likes my dialogue (smiles) Kargrif says that she likes the intro and outro and also says that Spike is cute.

Spike: I like that girl already.

Kai: We also have another review from gundam06serenity who agrees no one should mess with the duster. She was also talking about other things but we won't get into that.

Spike: (is reading over Kai's shoulder) Oh...That's what you meant by "other" things.

Kai: (laughs) Yeah, and the great Marcusthebloody has graced us with his presence (grins) Go read his stories I tell you, they're good! And with that said, Disclaimer please!

Angel: The twerp doesn't own anything except Destany.

"Are we almost there yet?" Gunn questioned as they continued through the alleyways," I thought you said Spike was close by."

Wesley gave a chuckle. "I seem to have forgotten just how keen a vampire's sense of smell really is." he replied

"Yeah, well you were way off Wes." Fred commented leaning up against the wall so she could rub her tired feet. "Angel, how much farther?"

"We're here." Angel announced quietly, gesturing to the stairs that appeared to be leading down to an outside basement. "Come on, and make sure to stay quiet." the group tip-toed down the stairs. As they got closer and closer to the bottom they began to hear a female's voice, chanting in an ancient demon language. Angel motioned for Wesley, Fred and Gunn to stay put while he crept to the bottom of the stairs to try and find Spike. And sure enough, Angel spotted Spike being held at knife point by the girl who was chanting in demon. Angel motioned the group to follow him into the shadows hoping that his plan would save Spike from the hassle of getting his throat sliced open like a turkey on Thanksgiving.

"Any last requests vampire?" Destany inquired as she finished her chant and brought the knife closer to Spike's throat.

Spike glared daggers at the women. "Yeah, I want my bloody duster back!" he spat angrily.

"That's it Spike?" Angel mocked as he stepped out of the shadows, "No begging for your life you just want your damn jacket back. Though I gotta hand it to you lady, you've gotta be the first person to wriggle him out of that jacket."

"Second...only second to Buffy!" Spike protested, "And what the bloody hell are you doing here Angel?" he smiled as he noticed Fred, Wes and Gunn come out of the shadows as well

Angel rolled his eyes at the blonde vampire's comment. "Shut up Spike!" he replied advancing towards Spike and Destany, "and I'm here to save your sorry butt, it's not like it's a social call."

Destany smirked. "You're too late mortals!" she announced with certainty, "the spell has been cast and now I will spill your friend's blood!"

Angel sighed and pointed to himself. "Hello, not all of us are mortals here." he pointed out,"Vampire here!"

"Yeah, he's a vampire," Spike pointed out the obvious again," So why not spill his blood instead."

Destany just shrugged. "You're more fun." she stated, smirking. "Now die Spike!" she dug the knife deep into Spike's throat. Spike let out a cry of pain before falling limp on the cold cement floor.

"Spike!" Angel shouted, as he watched the blood begin to pool around his friend.

"Ah Angel," Gunn remarked as he began to choke on the fog that had appeared out of no where, "we've got a bigger problem, with two heads." He motioned to the two headed dragon that was coming out from the fog.

"Come forth my creature!" Destany shouted with glee, "Kill them all!"

Wesley stepped in front of Fred as if to protect her from some kind of danger. "What's your plan Angel?" he questioned looking from the unconscious, bleeding vampire to the fire breathing dragon.

Angel smirked. "Well, I kinda wanna slay the dragon." he joked pulling out a sword.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Please, be serious Angel." he stated

"You and Fred get Spike back to the plane; fix him up as best as you can and get the plane ready for take off." Angel commanded taking up a fighting stance, "Gunn and I will take care of the witch and her two headed pet." Wes nodded as he and Fred ran over to the spot where Spike lay in a heap on the floor.

"He looks pretty bad Wes." Fred noted, untying the ropes around Spike's wrists and ankles.

Wesley nodded his head in agreement. "He'll be fine Fred," he assured her as he picked up Spike's limp body into his arms, "give him a few weeks to recover from that gash in his throat and he'll be back to the same old cynical Spike we love to hate."

"Move it Wesley!" Angel shouted, Wesley and Fred ran off to the stairs to bring Spike back to the plane. Angel resumed his super cool fighting stance 1 (don't mind the D&D reference) ,"Let's see what you got!" he commanded, gasping his sword in his right hand. He lunged at the left head of the dragon, cutting the head off in a clean rain of blood. The other head let out a shriek of pain before turning into dust.

"Well, that didn't seem so hard." Gunn commented

Angel grinned. "Yeah, I didn't even break a sweat." he joked, "Spike must be getting soft." he and Gunn advanced towards Destany.

"My creature!" Destany shouted, "What have you done to it." she pulled out a weapon of her own and held it in a defense position.

Angel glared at the girl. "I believe you have something that belongs to a friend of mine." he stated motioning to Spike's duster.

Destany smiled. "Ah yes," she cooed, "Dear Spike's jacket." she slipped it off as if she was going to give it to Angel.

"Yeah, he'd be kinda pissed if I didn't get it back for him," Angel snickered grabbing the coat out of Destany's grasp. "Come on Gunn, let's go home."

Gunn blinked. "You're just going to let her go?" he asked

Angel just shrugged as he watched the witch disappear into the shadows. "There's been enough blood spilled." he replied, walking away.

"How's Spike?" Angel inquired as he and Gunn entered the plane

Wesley smiled. "Nothing a little needle and some thread plus a few pain killers couldn't cure." he joked, "He's resting, using poor Fred as a pillow."

Angel nodded as he walked back to the other room on the jet. A smile came to his face as he saw the sight of Spike sound asleep on the couch with Fred playing with his hair. "So, I hear you're on pillow duty." he remarked

Fred shrugged. "It's not that big of a problem Angel, I don't mind at all." she stated, smiling. "I see you got Spike's coat back, he'll be happy to see it when he wakes up."

"Yeah," Angel replied placing the jacket on Spike like a blanket, "There Spike, now you can't piss and moan about not having your duster. I've done my good deed for the day."

Kai: There, it's done. and on time for my class too

Angel: You made me sound gay

Spike: That's because you are nancy-boy.

Angel: Shut it Spike!

Yami Bakura: Didn't you say something about on more chapter

Kai: (glares) I'm working on it

Angel: Wow, someone's crabby

Kai: What do you expect its 10 bloody 30 at night yeah I'm crabby!! (falls asleep on Spike's lap)

Spike: Please r/r!


	5. Aftermath

Unlucky 

By: Kai C.

Kai: (sighs) Well, here it is guys, the last official chapter of Unlucky

Spike: Yay?

Yami Bakura: Try "yay" without the question mark at the end.

Spike: (blinks) Why?

Yami Bakura: Because, it's always a good thing when she stops writing vampire-boy.

Spike: (glares) Shut up, or I'll eat you

Kai: You don't have to jump for joy yet boys. I'm going to start on a new story soon (grins)

Angel: Oh joy.

Connor: I'm in this disclaimer too! (grins)

Kai: CONNER! (glomps)

Spike: (blinks) What the?

Angel: You know, I'm not even going to ask questions anymore.

Spike: That's probably the best idea you've had all day Peaches

Angel: (glares) Why don't you just do the disclaimer Blondie Bear

Spike: (rolls eyes) Whatever you say Peaches. Lil' Kai doesn't own anything "Angel"

Chapter 5: Aftermath

Angel let out a deep sigh as he sat at his desk shifting through all the files that had just magically appeared on his desk after he had left for London. "This is what I get for flying halfway across the world to save Spike's sorry ass." he cursed, rubbing his tired eyes. Though it was nice to have some peace and quiet around Wolfram and Hart for once due to Spike's inability to speak. Angel knew that it was too good to last though once Spike had healed himself enough to be a loudmouth again. Angel sighed again as he went back to sorting the files until his thoughts were interrupted again by the loud commotion going on outside his door. Angel was just about to get up and see what was causing all the racket, when Spike busted into his office follow by Wesley and Loren. He raised an eyebrow at the trio and wait for a explanation from them.

"I can't believe you bloody let her go Peaches!" Spike shouted to the best of his ability.

Angel just rolled his eye as he watched a thin ribbon of blood from Spike's throat drip onto the carpet. "What are you talking about Spike?" he inquired, "and would you stop bleeding all over my carpet."

Spike glared at Angel. "You know damn well what I'm talking about Angel," he stated, "Destany, you let her live even after you saw the way she just sliced me open without a second thought."

"I got your stupid duster back," Angel retorted, glancing at Wes with a look on his face that clearly said you'd better explain yourself, "What more do you want from me Spike?"

Spike opened his mouth to speak but Wesley cut him off. "Fred and I were working on removing Spike's stitches out of his throat and we filled him in on what happened to Destany," he explained, "which would appear to be a mistake on my part Angel."

Spike glared at Wes for his comment. "Shut up Wes Wesley," he replied, "I just want what should have happened in the first place." He glanced at Angel to see his response.

Angel just shrugged. "You want her dead Spike," he inquired sitting back at his desk, "then go do it yourself."

"That's the best idea you've had this entire conversation, Peaches." Spike stated, grinning

Wesley rolled his eyes at the blonde vampire. "First things first Spike, why don't we go finish taking out your stitches," he suggested, "then you can plot death and destruction to your hearts content."

"I can do it myself, Wes" Spike snarled, yanking on the piece of thread only to cause himself to whimper in pain and bleed more

Wesley sighed as he grabbed a hold of Spike. "You always have to do things the hard way, don't you Spike," he muttered, dragging Spike off towards the lab by his ear, "let's go get you cleaned up."

"Why did I even bother to save him Loren?" Angel asked Loren after Wes had dragged Spike off down the hallway, "he's so ungrateful."

Loren simply shrugged. "I couldn't tell yah Angelcakes," he replied, "maybe because he keeps things interesting."

"Yeah...interesting." Angel repeated

"Bloody hell Wesley!" Spike yelled as they entered the lab, "let go of me!"

Wesley smirked. "Are you going to behave Spike?" he questioned, glancing at Fred, "Fred, Spike is in need of your assistance."

Fred smiled as she looked at Spike. "Decided to do things the hard way did you Spike," she replied getting out the rubbing alcohol and a bandage, "Come sit on the table and I'll clean you up."

Spike nodded and hoped up on the table to allow Fred to clean his wounds. "That bloody stings Fred!" he growled, squirming away from Fred

Fred rolled her eyes as she pulled Spike back towards her. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you would stop moving away Spike." she scolded, wrapping the bandage around the vampire's neck, "there, now that wasn't so bad now was it Spike?"

"Easy for you to say, Pet," Spike muttered, walking out of the lab. Spike sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his duster to try to fish out his favorite sliver Zippo and a cigarette but instead of finding those in his pocket he fished out a crumpled up piece of paper instead. Spike uncurled the paper to see what was only it and he let out a growl when he noticed Destany's signature on the paper.

Spike,

You want your revenge on me, just go ahead and try. I look forward to the challenge. And by the way, if your looking for your lighter I took it as a souvenir hope you don't mind!

Lots of love,

Destany

P.S.—You were my cutest sacrifice!

Spike crumpled up the paper again and threw it at Harmony's head as he stormed past her towards the elevator again.

Harmony shot Spike a dirty look as he past her. "Hey, what was that for Spike?" she asked, "And now where are you going?"

"Out." was the blonde vampire's response as he once again disappeared into the elevator.

Harmony sighed as she watched Spike leave. "Boss, Spike's on the prowl again!" she stated, glancing at Angel and Loren.

Angel simply shrugged. "I swear I'm gotta get him a leash or something." he remarked, walking back into his office

Loren laughed at the comment. "You know Angelcakes, that might not be such a bad idea." he agreed.

Kai: Well that's it! No more. Go home!

Yami Bakura: (blinks) REALLY?!

Kai: (rolls eyes) Hell no. Did you really think I'd let you off that easy?

Yami Bakura: I hate you brat.

Kai: Then why are you still here?

Spike: (smirks) She's got yah there mate.

Yami Bakura: (glares) Whose side are you on?

Spike: (shrugs) Meh...Please R/R


End file.
